darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers issue 5
The fifth issue of the Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers limited series was published on 2017-09-13. In this issue, Chun-Li finds Gen's spirit in the Majigen while in the human realm Donovan tries to convince Akuma to help them enter the Makai. Featured characters Darkstalkers *Felicia *Jon Talbain *Victor von Gerdenheim *Bishamon *Donovan Baine *Anita *Lilith *Morrigan Aensland Bonus story *Rikuo Street Fighter *Chun-Li *Gen *Ken Masters *Elena *Sagat *Akuma Bonus story *Laura Publisher synopsis : "A Darkstalker hunter faces a raging demon, as Donovan Baine finds himself square in the path of the master of the fist – Akuma! The crossover chaos continues in STREET FIGHTER VS DARKSTALKERS!" : –Udon Entertainment Issue synopsis Chun-Li reminisces about her time learning martial arts from Gen and the day when she learned how martial arts could kill, the last day under the tutelage of Gen since she did not want to learn that. It's due to hearing Gen's voice, who had died years ago, that Chun-Li directs her group towards a mountain in the Majigen. As they approach it, they are attacked by Bishamon. While Bishamon is about to deliver the final shot on Talbain, Ken and Sagat use a Hadoken and a Tiger Shot to stop him. Chun-Li and Victor close the distance and blow Bishamon away. Feeling a worthy challenge, Bishamon summons an army (composed of tortured souls that he has slain) to fight against Chun-Li and the rest. As they fight, Chun-Li hears once again Gen's voice. Leaving momentarily her friends, Chun-Li meets with the spirit of Gen. In the human realm, Donovan, Anita, Lilith and Morrigan fly towards the place where Akuma is training. Donovan comments how they had encountered Akuma before, believing him to be a Darkstalker due to the power and darkness that Akuma possesses. When they finally land, Akuma ignores Donovan words, eager to finish the battle that they had started in the past. Back in the Majigen, Gen tells Chun-Li that his soul somehow ended in the Majigen. In order to escape from the Majigen, Gen tells Chun-Li that she needs to learn the final forbidden techniques that represent the killing intent. Despite her initial reluctance, Gen convinces Chun-Li to accept his mentoring as that will allow her to escape from the Majigen. The dimension itself bends the rules of time and space, meaning she can master techniques, which took Gen a lifetime to master, without worrying about abandoning her friends who are still fighting against Bishamon and his minions. Meanwhile, Donovan and Akuma fight, and Donovan senses that Akuma has grown stronger since their last encounter, which Akuma credits to the loss he had in a fight against Gill, which drove him to perfect his abilities even more. Donovan tries to stop Akuma for a moment since he needs his help, but Akuma overpowers him and throws him away. As they are pressed for time, Morrigan uses her succubus abilities to stop Akuma and transfer the knowledge of the situation they face. Knowing the circumstances, Akuma agrees to help. Victor and the rest continue fighting against Bishamon's army. Bishamon tries to attack Victor, but Victor uses an electric attack to momentarily stop him and several of his soldiers. As Bishamon and his group prepare to continue attacking, a large Kikosho sphere appears out of nowhere, knocking them backwards as Chun-Li returns from her training with Gen. Bonus story While in the Majigen, Laura summons Rikuo with a pinch of her blood with the intention of fighting him, as he is one of the mermen with a fighting style unmatched by humans that her grandmother once told her. Rikuo declines, as he only whishes to return to the his kingdom with his wife and son. Laura then bluffs that she knows a way to escape the Majigen and will tell him of it only if he beats her in combat. As Rikuo reluctantly appears to accept, Laura starts elbowing him before he is even ready to fight. Laura appears to have defeated him and calls him a disappointment while revealing that she was lying about knowing how to return to the human realm. This enrages Rikuo, who proceeds to handily beat her. Rikuo takes her hostage under water for an unknown plan that involves Laura helping him create a greater kingdom than the one he has in the human realm, she comments to herself that the situation is not that bad since he is curiously attractive... for a fish-man. Credits *'Writer:' Ken Siu-Chong *'Line art:' Edwin Huang *'Colors:' Espen Grundetjern *'Letters:' Marshall Dillon *'Bonus story writer:' Robbie Armstrong *'Bonus story artwork:' Omar Dogan Trivia *Laura comment about Rikuo in the bonus story is a reference to a recurring gag in the US cartoon. *The homage cover C recreates the cover of ''Superman vs. Muhammad Ali'' drawn by Neal Adams and published in 1978. Balrog takes the place of Ali while Demitri is takes the the role of Superman. Characters from ''Street Fighter'' and ''Darkstalkers'' appear in place of the real-life celebrities from the homaged cover. * The regular cover bears a likeness to the poster of Disney's Mulan, of course with Donovan in the place of the regular Mulan, and Akuma as her warrior persona from the reflection of Dhylec (a nondescript sword in the original). Gallery Covers Issue 5 Cover A.jpg|Regular cover Issue 5 Guest Cover.jpg|Cover B, guest artist Issue 5 Homage Cover.jpg|Cover C, Superman vs. Muhammad Ali homage Previews and production SFvsDS_5 preview_1.jpg SFvsDS_5 preview_2.jpg SFvsDS_5 preview_3.jpg SFvsDS_5 preview_4.jpg External links *Preview at Udon Entertainment website *''Superman vs. Muhammad Ali'' at Wikipedia *Video compilation of the '' Darkstalers'' US cartoon gag referenced in the bonus story Navigation Category:Comic Issue